ultimate_chicken_horsefandomcom-20200223-history
Movement
Jumping As the name suggests, these techniques are used to get ontop of or over objects and gaps. Sprint Jumps The most common of jumps is the sprint jump. Sprinting will make the controlled character move a lot faster than normally. While this makes it possible to jump way further and higher, it is also a little harder to control where exactly one will land. But it is generally advised to always sprint-jump unless in special situations. Non-Sprint Jumps Jumping without holding the sprint button is only helpful in very few rare scenarios. If a jump has to be very precise and is not too far away, this jump is the safer option. Wall Jumps Wall jumps can be used to get from one object to another that is next to it without landing on top of it or to simply climb up lone walls by pressing the jump button repeatedly while touching it. When wall-jumping, it also matters if a player is sprinting or not. If he is, his character will be able to cover longer distances with his jump. Not sprinting can be necessary when climbing up a single wall because the player won't bounce as far away with every jump. This way, traps that are next to the wall can be avoided. Black Hole Jumps The gravitational pull of a black hole can be utilized to boost a player's jump considerably. It is a very dangerous practice though because most of the time the effect it will have on the player cannot be predicted. Two-Tile Jumps When multiple objects create a two units high opening between them that the players have to get through, they are required to do a two-tile jump. Many players consider this the most annoying jump possible. Because the player model is exactly two units high, getting through such an opening that is not on ground level can prove very difficult. But normally, it is just a matter of patience to succeed this jump. Speed Jumps A speed jump is necessary if a lethal object such as a spike ball or barbed wire is on top of a wall that has to be climbed over and there is no second wall to jump from. The player has to perform a non-sprint wall jump as close to the top as possible and start sprinting when his character is at the highest point of the jump to overcome the obstacle. It can also be used to get through 1x1 gaps from the bottom while wall jumping. Wide Wall Jump If an object on top of a single wall extends 2 tiles beyond the wall's side that has to be climbed, this technique is required. The trick is to first jump away from the wall and then go back towards it at the right moment mid-jump so one can wall jump from the extended ledge. It is necessary to sprint throughout the entirety of this process. Extruding Extruding is the art of being pushed through a small (1x1) opening by a moving object. It is advised for a player to crouch if he wants to extrude. It is generally seen as a very oddly satisfying technique. Sliding Sliding is very similar to extruding. By running on a surface covered in ice and then ducking, one can slide through 1 tile high holes. Wall Sliding Holding up or down while sliding down a wall will change the speed with which the character is moving. This allows you to dodge obstacles that you may end up hitting otherwise. Ice can mess with these tactics but not by much. Notes * Wall jumping 1000 times will unlock the "Neat and Nimble" achievement